The present invention relates to a system for managing evacuation with mobile objects.
A driver assistance system manages event information such as car accidents on a map, and sends the event information and car control information to each car. On the other hand, protection of people and property from disaster is an important challenge. Usually, evacuation by cars should be avoided because mass evacuation activity by cars will likely cause congestion on roads. Currently, there is no system to alleviate any congestion in the event of a disaster.